Cody Blackwell
"His skills and tactics are beyond impressive, but it's a shame he is not with the Empire" -General Radec Drake Kalaxen (real name Roy Zenerith) is an infamous bounty hunter. He is one of the highest paid contract killers in history. Early life Drake as Roy Zenerith was born and raised on Vekta's countryside in January 28th, 2383. His father was a Helghast and an military combat instructor while his mother was a Vektan and a school teacher thus making Roy a halfbreed. Roy also had a older brother just a year older named Joseph. His father trained him close quarters combat and many other military tactics. At age of 7 he had ninjutsu training. At age of 16 Roy enlisted in the Helghast Army but left at 17 as it "wasn't what he was looking for in life". One night at his house, he sneaked in his father's arsenal in the basement to get some weapon and armor to become a bounty hunter until his brother Joseph caught him stealing in the arsenal. Joseph ask him what he was doing. Roy answered by saying that he wants to be a mercenary or a bounty hunter of some kind to make a living. Joseph tried to talk him out of it but failed to persuade him. Joseph knew he couldn't stop him as his younger brother was stronger, smarter and is more skilled in combat. He let Roy leave to his new life. Roy changed his name to Drake Kalaxen to hide his Identity as a bounty hunter. Bounty hunter career "Love being my own boss" -Drake after receiving the money from one of his first contracts The young bounty hunter heard that the Second Crystern Union is doing some kind of superhuman experiment so Drake joined the Union at age 20 just to agree to be chosen for a secret experiment to imbued him with enhanced physical powers in an attempt to create metahuman supersoldiers. Sometime after the experiment he deserted the Union but not go with out planting C4 in the metahuman lab and blowing it up for no one can be stronger than him. A year later he wanted to join Prime Legion Heaven to be trained by Tikverin Marvidakis himself but he knew that the Najenmik are hunting them down and didn't want to be involved. Drake was attacked by an unknown merc on Akmir after he received a bounty. The man was covered in armor just like Drake with a large retractable staff. The 2 had a an hour hand-to-hand combat fight. Drake manage to break the staff and kicked the merc to a wall. The merc took out a sword and taunted Drake "Your inferior". Drake asked "Who send you". The merc ran to Drake while shouting "NO ONE, LET ME SEE YOUR SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH" Drake tried to dodge the sword but was stabed in the shoulder and merc's fist slamed Drake to the ground, knocking him out cold. Drake later woked up in the merc's attack craft with his shoulder coverd in bandages and parked just outside of his craft. Before Drake could ask anything the merc kicked him out the craft and flew off. Drake hoped to to meet him again but this time more skilled. In 2404, the bounty hunter took a contract to kill James Hormen, former Second-In-Command of the Kenunstun Consortium who was now living in Vekta City. Drake was waiting on a roof of a tall building to snipe James at his house. When James came out of the house to feed his dog, Drake took the shot and killed him. 3 months later he was hired to kill Lucase Kellan, former Shadow Marshal and so he did by stabing his throat. Drake described him as a "Pretty boring guy". In 2405, Drake met another bounty hunter named, Sophia Reed while both are doing the same contract on Akmir. At first they fought on who would kill the target intil Sophia thought of a game to play with Drake. Who ever kills the target first wins and gets the cash. Drake accepts and both of the bounty hunters races to the target. Drake won the little game by throwing a combat knife to the target's head killing him instantly. Sophia was impressed by Drake's speed and skill. Before she could admire Drake he took off on a grappling hook. The day later they met again in Nilfros, Sophia asked for date. Drake was about to ask why intil Sophia kissed his helmet and said; "Drake Kalaxen, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy they say on the dossiers, stoled my kill, Ive always wanted to meet a hunter better than me". Drake who doesn't any experience talking with women aswered back "Fine, why the hell not". The 2 bounty hunters spended the night together. Drake left her in the following day in a hotel room on the bed while Sophia was sleeping. When he made it off world he realised something and said to himself "Damn it, forgot to put on a condom". 1 month later, Drake was at Cobar Station, receiving a bounty when the PLH invaded the station. Drake got in his attack craft to escape. 2 PLH's Optimus Squadron fighters chased him down. Drake flew into an asteroid field to loose them. He manage to take down 1 of the fighters and escape. In the second month of 2406, a man named, Gervum Klitacts hired Drake to kill a retired Admiral Orlock in Pyrrhus. Orlock is protected by his personal guards and sentry drones around the sky in his very own manor called, Orlock Manor, making this to be the most difficult contract yet if Drake gets caught. At 2:45 AM, Drake sneaked in the Orlock Manor's back garden, knocked out the guards, hid the bodies and destroyed the security cameras. Before more guards came to investigate, he used a grappling hook to get on the balcony. Drake then used a lazer cutter to get through the windows. When a guard spotted him as he came through the window Drake quickly used a tranquilizer to take out the guard. Drake acquired a security card from the body to access Orlock's room. While Orlock was sleeping Drake stabed Orlock's chest where his heart is. Drake then heard a guard scream "Body, in my location" and sentry drones around the manor. Auto turrets than came up from the floor. Drake quickly destroyed by shooting them with a shotgun with one arm while the other points at the door. Guards then barged through the door and was killed by Drake. When Drake ran out Orlock's room he threw a knife at a guard's neck then shot the rest with his pistols. Drones broke through the windows and so did the guards outside. The guards said to Drake while he was taking cover that the police are coming and that he should give up. Drake retaliate by throwing a smoke grenade and used his customized LSR44 Spoor to wipe out the drones and guards. As the Helghast police arrive, Drake saw dozens and overlords in the sky coming his way as he looked outside through the window. Drake then wondered if he should risk getting off of Helghan or just be their bitch. Drake said to himself "I'll be their bitch for now, hope to fricken ass I don't be send to Kolasi or is it Kilasee... Fuck it" Drake walked outside with his hands up. The police ran up to him and threw him down to the ground to handcuff him. Drake was arrested and was sent to Kolasi with no court trial since the Helghast don't trust him for having him on Helghan for a long time. Drake has been surprisingly enjoying his time at Kolasi saying it's a great challenge and workout when the Warden asked him what he thinks about his time in prison. After 3 weeks in Kolasi, Drake received 2 letters. 1 was from Gervum Klitacts. Gervum wrote: "Hay Drake how is it in Space Alcatraz. Any who thanks for killing Orlock, your good just like they say but I have the money for you killing him. To bad your in there and I'm in out here. So go fuck yourself Draky cause your not getting out... EVER!!!" Drake though to himself "Oh, I'm getting out jackass, somehow" then read the next 1. This 1 was from Sophia Reed, She wrote: "Drake, I heard your in prison, in Kolasi. I just want you to know that I'm pregnant. Twins Drake. Put a condom on next time you have your way with a women, ok? If you do get out of Kolasi, I will make you pay for child support." Drake layed back and said "Child support? I got no time for that once I get out of here but shit man I have kids, can't let them... live without a dad but... I'm a contrack killer nothing more nothing less. No it will be too hard for them". Roughly one week later, Corde Detrick paid Drake a visit in Kolasi, with a thrashing bag over his shoulder. After tossing it to Drakes' feet and telling him to open it, Drake discovered that Gervum Klitacts himself was in the bag. Looking back up at Corde, the cyborg merely said to him, "Pack your shit, and meet me at Dock 34C. I've got a job for you. Consider him as the down-payment." Afterwards, Corde abruptly leaves back towards his ship. Drake then quickly packed up his belongings while singing Jingle Jangle Jingle and thought to himself "I'm free and I got a contract it seems. It was very unexpected to see Corde Detrick but I killed Orlock, why would they trust me" After that he went to Dock 34C. Drake gazed at Corde Detrick's ship, the Veil. "Beautiful ship, huh?" Corde says to his new recruit. "Hope you like it, it's gonna be home for a while. Get in." With that, Drake is freed from Kolasi and laced on a new mission; one that will determine the course of the entire war. Characteristics "Ok then, I'll go to Pyrrhus to kill that fat Stalin fuck" "But remember, this is Pyrrhus we are talking about, the Empire's stronghold and there will be a crap load of soldiers" "Excuse me, I'll file that in the no shit folder" -Drake and Gervum Drake has the ability to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, withstand telepathy and mind control mainly thanks to the superhuman experiment. The experiment greatly helped his strength, heightened speed, agility, stamina, reflexes and making him a tactical genius. He paid close attention to all details and double-checked his surroundings to calculate the best option to solve a problem. Drake is also a very formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat. He has also shown being able to speak a few different languages such as Spanish and Japanese. Drake is also an expert marksman not due to the experiment, he hunted deer with his uncle in his early teens and continued training with a sniper rifle. Ever since he was a child he was willing to train his body into absolute physical perfection. Always wanted to get stronger and face the most skilled fighters in history such as Vikar Detrick and Tikverin Marvidakis. He was always serous about his contracts that he took though would make sarcastic comments to those that seem unintelligent or annoying to him. Drake doesn't really care about the Helghast Empire nor does he care about the conflicts that happened in his early life, just who ever has the most money he will do business with. However he would only kill those that deserved to die in his eyes showing that he has some sense of honor or code he fallows. Drake will try to take out, non lethally, to those that pose a direct threat to his missions that are not the target. But he will without hesitation, kill other individuals if necessary. As a bounty hunter, he has a raspy, gravelly voice and hardly let anyone see his face under his helmet giving the hunter a mysterious aura and a psychological edge over his prey. Category:Fan Made Characters